Dark Side of Battle City
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: "People just don't listen. They don't want to try to understand something that's different and that's a lesson I learned the hard way." I said, the scars on my legs suddenly starting to ache.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back in the Yu-gi-oh franchise. Only this time, I'm in the original.**

 **Sakura: Wolf doesn't own anything related to YGO, she just owns her OC's.**

 **Hope you like it, I'm gonna try to do this one in first person. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Neighborhood

The josling in the back of the van woke me up. I must have fallen asleep at some point. I was sitting in the back of a moving van with the furniture my mom hadn't already taken over to the new house.

"Hey, Lola." I turned to the voice and saw my foster sister looking at me.

Her name's Kathleen Patterson. She has waist-length dark honey blond hair in twintails with choppy bangs that fall into her large innocent baby blue eyes, which are hidden by rectangular glasses, and naturally tan skin. She's a little shorter than me, at 5'2", and has a sleek build like I do. It comes from having lived in the mountains most of our lives.

You couldn't see them under her clothes, but she had a few scars on her arms and legs. The reminders of a lousy hand she had been given in life.

Speaking of clothes, she was wearing a red tunic with black leggings under it. Also with the outfit are black cowboy boots and a dark reddish brown aviator's jacket. It was all she had left of her father.

She also has a pair of red ball shaped studs in her ears. She doesn't wear any make-up, refuses to. If you try to put some on her, you will regret. However, she's good at applying it to others, she does mine almost every morning.

"Hey, Kathy." I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "How long?"

"About an hour. You actually slept through the worst of it."

I nodded. We sat in silence for a while after that. Then, Kathy spoke up again. "What do you think the new place is going to be like?"

I shrugged, not really sure. We were moving from a small town in the mountains to a suburb in a big city. Personally, I thought not much was going to change. Another school, another place for weird things to happen, another school full of kids calling me a witch.

As we were sitting there, we felt the truck slow and then come to a stop. Then, the back door slid open and light came pouring in. I flinched, I had never been a fan of bright sunlight, which didn't help the rumors about me.

"We're here, girls!" came my father's voice from outside.

After my eyes adjusted, I followed Kathy out of the truck. I took a good look at our new neighborhood. It looked more like an inner city neighborhood instead of a suburb. This was much different from the open spaces of a small town.

"I didn't think we were actually going to be living in the city…" Kathy said, looking slightly disgusted.

Most of Kathy's lousy first years were spent in a big city. This was probably bringing up some bad memories.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" We turned to see my mom walking up to us.

Her hair was long and blond, like mine only longer, which was lighter than Kathy's. However, that's about all I get from my mom. Her skin is paler than mine and her eyes are a bright aqua green.

She was dressed pretty casually right now. She had a pair of ripped jean shorts, a somewhat baggy gray t-shirt, and black hiking boots. This was different from the black pants suits she would usually wear, since she tried to look like a professional business woman.

Speaking of which, that's what my mom is. She owns her own business, a bookstore called Winds of Adventure. It's small, but it sells all kinds of books. Though in my opinion, if you did a catalog of how many books we carry, we have more books of the adventure genre than most others.

"I was picturing little white houses with matching picket fences." I shrugged.

My mom laughed, she knew my dry sense of humor. "Well, come on girls, time to go set up your new rooms."

We walked around the van, trying to avoid getting in the way of the moving men helping them. The shop was small, yet quaint. Like the old one. It was also a part of our new home. The shop was in the front while the living room and kitchen areas were in the back. The bedrooms were upstairs.

The inside of the shop was still covered in open and unopened boxes. It was a mess, but at least it was a work in progress.

We headed up some stairs to our left and found the rooms. Ours was on the far end to the left. There were two other doors, which probably led to our parents' room and the bathroom.

Our room was pretty much cut right down the middle. My sister's half was neat and green and my half was also neat but dark violet. There were two large bookcases that were crammed with our books. We both read the same things, except Kathy reads more books on art than I do.

Kathy also has a sand collection. I'll explain. Kathy likes to collect sand from the places we've been. She has samples in cylinder containers on our desk and window sill, which was a two seater between our beds. The minute she gets the chance, she's going to go the beach around here and get a sample.

She also makes sand art. She's actually entered a few competitions and won a few prizes, which were on display on our bookshelves next to my dueling trophies. She keeps her sculpting equipment stored under her bed, I do the same with my mountain climbing equipment. She also has a box under her bed where she keeps her video games.

Also on the desk was a big stereo. Next to the desk on the floor was one of those CD racks, actually two of them. We both love music, though I think I'm more willing to listen to heavier stuff than Kathy is.

Finally, the ceiling in painted dark blue and there were glow-in-the-dark stars arranged in different constellations. We both liked looking at the night sky together. Being in the city now, this might be the closest we get.

The room, for the most part, was already set up, thanks to our parents. I think the only things that still needed to be unpacked were clothes and other things of that nature.

"Well, it's colorful." I said, though I did like it. I didn't get to share a room with Kathy back at our old home so I was a little worried about that.

"We should probably go get our other stuff." Kathy suggested, already heading back the way we came.

I followed her shortly after. The rest of the afternoon went by efficiently, moving boxes and unpacking. By the time evening fell, Kathy and I had gotten our boxes to our room and were testing out our new beds.

"Man, you really don't know how much stuff you have until you have to move." Kathy said between pants.

I nodded, trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. I actually almost did when I heard our dad come into the room.

Everything I didn't get from my mom, I got from my dad. He has blue eyes and creamy skin, like I do. He also has short blond hair, but his is darker than mine, but not as dark as Kathy's. He's also tall and muscular. His profession is a firefighter, so right now he was wearing his off duty uniform. He must have just got back from a shift.

"Hey, girls." He smiled.

"Hey, dad," I waved weakly. "Forgive me if I don't come running with a hug."

He laughed, and came over to pat me on the head. Kathy actually had the strength to sit up and hug him.

"So, what do you think of the new place?"

"Too many stairs." I replied.

"Well, I hate to make you get up but we have visitors. Our neighbor came over to meet us." With that, our dad left the room.

Kathy got up with a groan. "Come on, let's go greet the neighbors."

I nodded, though I took my time getting up. As I walked out of the room, I glanced at a full length mirror attached to the wall. I eyes went down to the choker I wore around my neck and the stone that was attached to it.

It was a dark oval shaped gem with a gold eye in the center. The strange thing was that the eye seemed to somehow be inside the gem. The gem was completely smooth when you ran your finger over it.

I've had this stone for seven years, it was a gift from my dad. However, strange things seemed to start happening when I wore it. Granted, weird things happened before that, but after I could actually remember these things.

If I was in a situation that frightened me or if the intentions of others weren't good, the shadows would seem to move on their own and attack. Once when I was eight, I was attacked on the way home from school by some thugs. I blacked out and when I came to my attackers were unconscious and moaning in pain.

That was just one of the incidents, and these incidents gave me a reputation as a witch. My powers scared them, and they didn't understand that it scared me, too. Maybe this place is a new start, but then again I'm not an optimist.

I headed downstairs and almost stopped dead in my tracks. The eye on my gem was staring back at me. From the pendant of another kid standing in our shop.

And by the look on his face, he had same shock that I did.

 **And that ends chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it after coming down with a 24 hour stomach virus.**

 **Caden: There are still two things of ginger ale in the fridge.**

 **Things will be getting interesting soon, so read, review, and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two. Time for some explanations.**

 **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to YGO, she just owns her OC's.**

Chapter 2: Finally Getting Some Answers

I was up in my room, talking with Yami when my grandfather came in. "Yugi, we have some new neighbors down the block."

"I know, Grandpa, I saw their moving truck go by."

"Why don't we go over and introduce ourselves?"

"Are you sure, Grandpa? Shouldn't you rest a little more?" It had only been a couple weeks since Duelist Kingdom, and only a few days since the virtual reality snafu.

"I'm old, Yugi, not fragile," Grandpa joked. "Besides, they might have kids who are just as into dueling as you are."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get my shoes."

"See you downstairs." My grandpa left the room.

" _Do you not want to go?"_ Yami asked.

"It's not that I don't want to meet them, I'd just rather Grandpa rest a little more."

" _I'm sure he'll be fine, Yugi."_

"I hope so." I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs, Yami disappearing back into the puzzle.

After meeting Grandpa by the front door we walked down the block to where the moving van was. They must have just gotten done, because the truck pulled away just as we got there. The building kinda looked like our shop, only with bigger windows.

"Looks like the new neighbors have a shop of their own." Grandpa voiced, taking a look at the sign. "'Winds of Adventure.'"

"Sounds like a game shop." I theorized.

"It's not." Answered a new voice. We looked to the door and a woman stepped out to greet us. "This is my bookstore. I'm Phyllis, Phyllis Parker."

"Nice to meet you," Grandpa shook her hand. "I'm Solomon Muto, I run the Kame Game shop just up the road, and this is my grandson Yugi."

"Nice to meet you." I also shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Phyllis smiled. "My husband and I were just about to start dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Grandpa agreed.

"Come on in." She invited us inside.

The shop was still in a bit of disarray, but I had a feeling it was a shop a lot like ours. Small, but you can probably find what you're looking for.

A man wearing an off duty fireman's uniform came out of a doorway that probably lead to the living area of the house. "We have company, sweetie?"

Phyllis nodded before turning to us. "This is my husband, Carlos. Our two daughters are upstairs."

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure. I'm Solomon Muto, and this is a my grandson, Yugi."

"Hello."

"Welcome," Carlos nodded. "I'll go tell the girls we have company."

He headed upstairs, leaving us with Phyllis. So, they have kids, too. I hope we can get along.

"We have two daughters," Phyllis explained. "Lola's our oldest daughter and Kathy's a couple years younger."

"What grades are they in?" Grandpa asked.

"Lola's a freshman in highschool and Kathy was able to skip a few grades, so she'll also be in high school."

"The girls will be down in a minute." Carlos spoke up, coming back down.

A minute later, a girl with twintail hair came downstairs. "Hello."

"This is our youngest, Kathleen." Phyllis introduced.

"Call me Kathy." She said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking hands.

At some point, I think she noticed my Millennium Puzzle, and her eyes widened. "That's-"

Before she could finish, another girl came downstairs. I looked at her and my heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way.

She had blond hair that went down to her chest with the bangs pushed to the side, slightly covering her left eye, creamy skin, and blue eyes. She stood about 5'5" with a runner's build.

She wore a white hoodie with a black fur trim, a gray tank top with a pink heart on it, a black plaid skirt, black converse knee-high boots, a black collar with silver pyramid studs, and gray fingerless gloves. She also had three piercings on each ear, one on her lobs, two on the top, her left having a bar for the third, and for make-up she had black eyeliner, black mascara, and black nail polish.

What really caught my eye was what was attached to the collar. It was a dark oval shaped gem with a gold eye in the center. The same eye that was on my Millennium Puzzle.

"And there's our oldest, Lola."

' _Yami…'_ I called mentally.

" _ **I know, I see it."**_

(POV Lola)

I. Don't. Believe it. There's a kid about the same height as Kathy, maybe shorter, with black, yellow, and magenta hair standing in my mom's shop with a pendant that has the same eye as mine! Fate, do you enjoy throwing me curve balls?!

"Nice to meet you, girls." The older man greeted, smiling kindly. I don't think he's seen my necklace yet.

"Uh, yeah, you too." I stammered an answer, trying to stay calm.

"Since dinner still needs to be made, why don't you kids head upstairs and get to know each other." Mom suggested.

"... Good idea." Kathy agreed. I could tell she was just as shaken as I was.

The other kid also nodded, probably having seen my necklace.

"Have fun, kids. We'll call you when dinner's ready." Mom said as we went upstairs.

When we got to our room and closed the door, that was when the interrogation began.

"Alright," I looked right at the kid with a hard look. "Where did you get that necklace?"

He stuttered, from either confusion or intimidation, I don't know which. "I-I got it a few years ago. It was a gift from my grandfather."

I sighed and crossed my arms, trying to stay as impassive as I could, though I was afraid to ask the next question. "Since having it, has anything strange happened to you? Like lapses in memory, as an example."

I must have struck something, because now he looked less unnerved and more curious. "Yes, several times. How'd you know?"

That was when my best friend/step-sister stepped in with her big mouth. "You, too?! My sister has the same thing!"

"Kathy!" I hissed.

"...So, Bakura and I aren't alone," He said, catching our attention. "Can I ask you some questions now?"

I hesitated, not wanting to tell anything to a virtual stranger, but I figured it was only fair since I had jumped him with questions. I sighed and nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Millennium Items?"

I was caught a little off guard by the question. What did that have to do with anything? Kathy and I shook our heads.

"The Millennium Items are objects that possess some kind of ancient power. There are seven of them and they originally come from Egypt."

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, your necklace has the same eye symbol that they all have. So, I thought maybe it was also one of the items. Where did you get it?"

I looked away slightly and touched my pendant. "It was a gift from my dad for my birthday. After that's when things got really weird."

"Weird?"

I sighed and sat over on the edge of my bed. "It's complicated to explain. When I was a kid, I would have these blackouts. They would usually happen if I was in danger or distressed. When I come to, I learn something bad happened to the person. After I got the gem, I was able to see what was going on during this time."

"So, you had them before you got it?"

I nodded.

"Okay, mine didn't start until after I put the puzzle together."

"Puzzle?" Kathy asked.

"My Item is called the Millennium Puzzle. When I got it, it was in pieces, so I had to put it together. It took me awhile, too."

"And the lapses started after you put it together?" I took back control of conversation.

He nodded. "It worried me at first, but once I got to know Yami, I got used to it."

"Yami?"

"He's a spirit that lives in the Puzzle. He kinda acts like an older brother or protector."

My sister and I looked at each other before she popped the next question. "Uh, can we meet him?"

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. His necklace started to glow and when it was over, there was something different in his appearance. The features in his face were sharper, and there were extra streaks through his hair. When he opened his eyes, they were now a red-crimson color.

"Hello." His voice was deeper than before.

"Wow!" Kathy breathed.

"So, you're Yami?" I asked.

He nodded. "At least, that's what they call me these days. I do not know my real name, my origins are also a mystery to me."

"I see." I ran my fingers through my hair, processing everything I had just been told.

"I was listening to your conversation earlier, do you want an opinion on the matter?"

"If you think it will help."

"I'm beginning to suspect that you might have Shadow Magic capabilities, similar to my own. You've always had them, but once you received your necklace, you were able to better focus them, if only a little. I suspect that the blackouts you had before was your mind's way of handling the power."

Well, if I hadn't hit the overload before, now I have. "Okay, I need a time out. Too much information at once for me to deal with."

I then proceeded to fall, face down, on my bed, face in the pillow.

"Is she okay?" I heard Yami ask.

"This is just the first time she's been able to talk about this with someone without them getting freaked out." Kathy explained.

"What do you mean?"

Kathy sighed, she must have been wondering whether or not to tell him. I looked up slightly, just enough to that she could see me watching. I nodded a little, may as well tell him.

"We came from a small town in the mountains. It's one of those towns where everyone knows each other. However, everyone is also superstitious. When Lola's abilities came out, people thought she was a witch or she was possessed or something like that."

"I tried to use my abilities to help people," I spoke up. "But the damage from earlier outbursts had been done."

It got quiet after that. I closed my eyes and saw flashes of my old home. Being called a witch, being harrassed. It was all old and it doesn't hurt any less.

I felt someone walk up beside my bed and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Yami went back to wherever he had been before and Yugi was back. He smiled at me, his eyes seemed to be full of understanding.

"Well, now you have someone to help you understand what's going on. Yami and I will help you in any way we can, Lola. And I'm sure my friends will help you, too, if you want."

I stared at him for a good few minutes. My usual emotional defenses were saying not to trust him, but at the same time, somewhere deep inside, I wanted to believe him. For the first time, I wanted to have hope that things were going to be okay.

"Hey, Yugi," Kathy spoke up. "Do you like Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite game!" Yugi smiled at her. "Do you play?"

She nodded. "Yep, and so does Lola."

"Kathy!" I sat up, wishing she would stop giving away information about me to people.

"Come on, Lo, show him your deck," She urged. "Then we can all play Duel Monsters together."

Knowing this was her way of starting a friendship, I sighed. "Alright."

I got up, looked through my desk drawer and found a dark violet deck pouch. This one was mine, my sister's pouch was sea green.

"Come on, let's battle!" Kathy cheered, having gotten her deck out.

"Alright." Yugi smiled at her.

I'm not sure how long we played each other, but it was probably the most fun I've had in my life. We told Yugi about our life in mountains, and about the time we got to meet Mai Valentine, who was the inspiration behind my deck of Harpies.

Yugi also told me about how he participated in and won the Duelist Kingdom tournament (mental note; find videos of this, we had turned off the cable around this time so we could move). He had also met Mai there, but hadn't gotten the chance to duel her. He also told us about his grandfather and that he was an archeologist.

Yami also jumped in the conversations as well in spirit form, scaring the living crap out of us. We talked about who he is and where he came from.

We talked and dueled for what seemed like hours when my dad came up and told us that dinner was ready. As we headed downstairs, a strange feeling came over me.

This often happens when something's about to happen, it's like a warning of the future. This feeling is how I saved Kathy, but I don't know if it's attached to these Shadow powers or whatever Yami called them. All I know is, whenever I get this feeling, something happens, often something bad.

Normally, I get worried whenever this happens, but right now I'm calm. Maybe it's because this is something I don't have to face by myself anymore. I've met someone who knows what I'm going through, and can help explain things.

For the first time in a long time, I'm starting to feel optimistic. For once, maybe things will turn out okay.

 **Okay, the ending part here kinda felt forced, but I think it's okay. Anyway, that's the second chapter. The first few are going to be Lola getting settled in and meeting the gang, then we'll get into the main part of plot. Read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
